ARACOR proposes to develop and demonstrate for NIH a new hardware architecture for x-ray mammography systems that will provide enhanced diagnostic performance, producing higher quality images at lower patient dose and lower examination cost. The project will implement a novel line- scan exposure method that enhances the signal-to-noise performance of the system, improving its small-object and diffuse-object detectability. A key component of the proposed development will be the innovative Layered Synthetic Microstructure (LSM) x-ray optic, a medium-bandwidth x-ray interference mirror which will participate in the spectral conditioning and collimation of the mammography x-ray beam. Since the new system will use robust high-voltage tungsten-target x-ray tubes, rather than the conventional molybdenum tubes, an increase in tube life and a reduction in replacement-cycle costs will also result. A successful project will provide to the U.S. medical community a superior mammography diagnostic capability, effected by source and collimation improvements as dramatic as those already achieved in the area of mammography intensifying screen/film detectors.